Born to Die
by DEATHinPINK94
Summary: Because in the end, no one wants a tool with a heart. A little insight into what happened to the old Jinchuuriki. Kind of dark with character death and mild violence. I do not own naruto but most characters in this story are mine


The Jinchuuriki are a cursed group. Forced to live their lives as containers to pure evil, many of the young and innocent children became hard and cynical.

Naruto and Gaaras' generation was not the first generation of Jinchuuriki. Many have already lived and died as the containers to the tailed beasts.

The youngest container of the Shukaku was named Koshiro. He was only 2 short hours old when his life was changed forever. He could not control the massive chakra of his demon and he eventually was taken over by it. He became a bloodthirsty monster, intent on killing anyone and anything that came between him and his goal of absolute power. The current leader of the sand village at the time was Kakaze Hitsugaya. He realized the mistake that had been made when the boy began killing and ordered him to be assassinated. The Anbu of the sand village surrounded the child and killed him in a dark tunnel on the outskirts of town. Unfortunately before they finished the boy, the demon was able to destroy its seal and escape its prison.

Koshiro Hitsugaya, only son to the Kazekage, was murdered by his father for being a Jinchuuriki. The same father who placed the demon inside him and used only a partial seal in order to preserve his own life.

No funeral was held for the demon child of Suna. Instead all the villagers were too busy watching as the one tailed beast, the Shukaku, was sealed inside a second child, a girl who would later be granted the same death as her predecessor.

The body and memory of Koshiro was left to rot in the depths of a Suna tunnel somewhere off the outskirts of the village.

Koshiro had been four years old at the time of his death.

* * *

The average life of a Jinchuuriki is short and quick. A human sacrifice is not expected to live forever. It is merely a temporary fix for an unstoppable problem.

A Jinchuuriki is made to die.

* * *

The Kyuubi was only sealed one other time. In a village far from Konoha know as Whirlpool.

The container was a young girl name Hana Okazaki.

When a demon is sealed it is generally put into a newborn baby whose chakra coils are not yet developed. This makes it easier for the child to harbor the demon chakra in his or her body.

Hana was 5 years old when she was sealed, her chakra coils were almost completely developed and her body could not stand the force of the demons chakra. She began having massive seizures and attacks that were so painful that at one point she even bit off her own tongue.

Her internal organs were disintegrating and here body was caving in on itself from the raw chakra coursing through her system. She was placed in the hospital where she slowly died, melting from the inside out.

It only took two years.

And when she was finally dead, the demon that she had been sacrificed to keep at bay was once again lose.

The whirlpool village was destroyed in one night from the furious attacks of the nine tailed fox.

When it had finally eviscerated every man women and child in the village, the demon disappeared, only to return 15 years later to attack an unsuspecting Konoha.

* * *

As much as we try, the fact is that the tailed demons cannot be controlled. No matter how many times you lock them away they will always return. And all you will have accomplished with your feeble attempts at self preservation is to destroy the life of an innocent child.

The Jinchuuricki are merely sacrifices to temporarily ensure the safety of the people around it.

But what many forget is that a Jinchuuriki is still a person. A living breathing child who cries when they are hurt and smiles when they get a gift on their birthdays.

But no one cares about the human side of the container. All they need is for it to serve its purpose until it is no longer useful. Then it will fade away into obscurity, nothing but a forgotten corpse in a tunnel or an empty shell of a girl.

Because in the end, no one wants a tool with a heart.

* * *

Please review. Kinda dark and sad but I always wondered if there were other jinchuuriki what happened to the? Just a thought...

REVIEW!!!


End file.
